


dream class

by pressq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 and u + mark group chat slightly, 2tae - Freeform, Abuse, Again, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Huang Ren Jun, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Bad Boy Lee Jeno, Basically, Confident Na Jaemin, Crack, Cussing, Dancer Park Jisung (NCT), Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, Living Hell, Luwoo, M/M, Medication, Messy, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, NCT China, No Homo, Noren, Polyamory, Principal Taeyong, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Slow To Update, Smoking, Stressed Mark (NCT), Sweet Na Jaemin, Teacher Mark Lee (NCT), Teen Angst, Weird Plot Shit, and bc the same other half the china line are teachers, and the rookies are busy but communicate through texts, basically the mom of china line, bc half are like the dreamies, bc we dont know what happened owo, but it's ok lay is their teacher, but mark is dream's teacher specifically, but theyre good best friends, chenle is loud once again, chensung - Freeform, china line will meet- one day, dojae, dreamies are giving mark a hard time, dw mark just graduated a year before them and he became a teacher, half of china line won't meet the other half, he's a softie anyway, if that made any sense, jeno really hates math, jisung is sad, johnten, junhangyang, kun is a free man, like bad reputation but they'll warm up and be sweet, mark's life is now hell, markhyuck, nct 127 and u are teachers, nct dream are wild, nct dream as students, nomin, norenmin, oh yeah let's not forget renjun and yangyang are really close especially chenle as well hhH, ok yeah lay is mentioned but like he wont be mentioned, real good best friends, real wild, really close china bros, renjun and xiaojun are good bros, renmin, so the older members are like friends with mark, some of the dreamies are real bad bad, taeyong is shithead according to mark, the entire book is homo wtf am i saying, they're friends - Freeform, uh what else, until like several chapters in, used to be teacher, uwu, woocas, xiaojun yangyang and hendery are in the same school but like yknow in class a, yuwin, yuwinkun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressq/pseuds/pressq
Summary: mark was assigned a "simple" task to teach class d from principal lee. well, that "simple" task made his job into a living hell.





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where this is the downfall of mark's peaceful life.

it was a normal friday. it was the last day before students can go relax on weekends and come back next monday to suffer once again. mark chuckled at the thought. he used to die all the time during school hours but ever since he got a job as a teacher, he got to watch kids walk around and function like dead zombies and wanted the day to be over with. although, he felt bad that his students have been losing sleep due to the work they receive from other classes. it's not like he gave out a pound of homework to the kids, heck, he's a gym teacher. at first, he was about to go with being an english teacher but he didn't want to lecture about english. he found it tiring since it involved grammar and tons of shit and sure, he did well in english classes, but it sounded and felt very exhausting. so, he stuck with being a gym teacher because the students will just be exercising and playing sports. easy enough.

today's unit was learning the basics of soccer after running four laps as their warm up. it took a long ass time with learning how to dribble, pass, and having a few practice games but it went smoothly either way just like other days. after a long day, students were finally dismissed and went home. mark sighed contently and left the gym, grabbing his bag and jacket from the office and planning to leave until his phone vibrated in his back pocket of his pant. he fished it out and checked one notification which was from mr. lee- or taeyong. it felt weird to call him formally since after all, they're fellow mutuals who met through friends and he considered him as his kid.

 

**lee taeyong**

 

can you perhaps meet me in my office before you go home

sorry to bother

no no it's fine maybe it's something important?

i can come to your office now

thanks, i've been pretty busy lately

lol no shit

watch your fucking language kid

technically you did it to

is this some kind of canadian discrimination

i can't with you. but like hurry up i want to leave this hell hole

me too

 

the canadian sighed and shut his phone before putting it back in his pocket. he wondered what taeyong needed from him. as he walked to the principal's office, he stood outside and looked at the golden rectangular plate that had the word 'principal's office' into it. he waited for a few seconds before knocking on the door, receiving a 'come in.' the boy then opened the door and closed it behind him and saw the older was waiting for him in his chair with papers on his work desk.

"how many times do i have to tell you that you don't need to knock," mark watched the older sigh as he organized his papers that were laying around. the younger gave him a chuckle before taking a seat in front of the other.

"i was wondering why you need me, i mean, did any kids misbehave or?" the younger started throwing questions one after another but he was shut up by the older.

"no, no. it's not about that. anyway, i've been wondering if you can do this simple thing that i'll be giving you to do."

his eyebrows perked up in interest.

"well, i wouldn't mind, but what is it though?"

"you see," the canadian saw the korean grabbing the papers he had organized into stacks and separating them before spreading them next to each other, having them facing to the canadian, "these are the kids that are in class d and they don't have any teachers since their past teacher was mr. zhang. he had to retire due to some issues he's experiencing and if i were to replace him, there won't be any teachers since all of them are occupied with other classes. plus, i'm pretty certain everyone has a lot on their hands and don't need anymore."

the canadian boy nodded slowly, processing the information, "so you're saying that you want me to teach this class based on what i've heard?"

"basically. you don't seem to have much to do because you teach physical education anyway. problem is, you have to be their teacher for all subjects since as i said, the others are busy and have a lot of students that they divided it," the korean boy leaned back into his chair and sighed. "there's only six of them since class d is the lowest class you can get into, whilst class a to c have the most kids to the point you have to split them into several classes within the overall group they're in."

"six? well i don't see why they got into class d, i mean they seem decent and ordinary," mark started looking through the papers of each student from class d. he heard the other sigh which made him look up from the papers.

"it's... not easy to understand. i still don't fully understand so maybe you can try figuring it out? i mean you're in the same age range as them so i'm sure they'll feel less uncomfortable and tense around you."

"this should be easy since it's only six of them. by the way, if i start teaching this class, then who's gonna replace me?"

"yoonoh agreed that he'll become a gym teacher so he'll replace you. it's not because of that but there were already many teachers teaching for english classes."

their conversation lasted for about twenty-five minutes after resolving the small problem and taeyong helping mark with his transfer. it was confusing that he had to be the one teaching an entire different class, especially teaching all subjects since he was used to being a gym teacher. but it didn't mind him, he had said so himself that he is fully capable. he was pretty sure that class d won't give him a hard time. the boy continued walking out of school, now pondering what to eat for lunch and what groceries he needed to buy at the convenience store.

he hadn't realized it, but he didn't read the student papers fully, meaning he was clueless of how the class d students would act. including their reputation as what they call it, but mostly what they're known for by many people at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! this is a short prologue and yknow it was intended to be but i'll make the chapters long if im not as busy jdjdj
> 
> but yes this is one of my au ideas ive thought of and decided to publish it and im currently trying to find out my updating schedules knowing well that i won't stick to it


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you look awfully young for a teacher, how old are you?" the one with multi-colored streaks in his hair tilted his head at him with a strange glint in his eyes.
> 
> "and why do you want to know?" suddenly he felt irritated around this boy, he just wanted to start his class.

it was a normal day for mark. the same as usual; wake up to his alarm, wash his face, change into his proper school wear, collect his papers of what he calls it, "the shit pile," and eat an apple before he headed out. first of all, he had fallen out of his bed and tumbled on the wooden floor from the sudden alarm blaring right into his eardrums. he barely got any sleep last night that thinking, hey, he should make his presentation powerpoint about him as a teacher to his new class and assign light work on the first day. yes, he spent all night doing it. but hopefully, all of his work won't go down the drain and he hoped that he could make a good first impression of his class that he'll be transferring to. making sure he didn't miss any more papers, he quickly tightened his tie around his neck a little and grabbed an apple to eat on his way to school.

the weather was fairly okay at six in the morning with little pink pigments still present in the morning sky. it was pretty, to say the least. the young male continued walking and heading his way to school, holding his bag over his shoulder as he took each bite into the apple, chewing onto it carefully. after he finished eating around the apple, he quickly threw it into the nearest trash bin he came across and speed walked to the approaching tall building once it was caught in his peripheral vision.

when mark reached there, he went through the gate that almost resembled of a wall door after inserting a key in and closing it right behind him. there was an automatic system to automatically open at a designated time when school starts and ends, so he shouldn't be worried about that. if he remembered correctly, today was the day all of the teachers of the facility would meet together in their daily meeting, along with principal lee before hell started for all of them.

despite having to come early as a teacher, it was quite peaceful to indulge himself in the moment of silence where there were no kids shouting like lunatics or some dumbasses doing dumb shit as usual. it lessened his stress. the boy yawned a little and passed by the students' lockers, turning to his right and continued walking down the long hallway with  _more_ lockers and more of the pristine white tiled floors. there were some designs hung up high above him and each classroom he passed were all seen through because of the glasses, perfectly displaying the lined desks with chairs, the teacher's desk, the board, and a few decorations to make the classroom more colorful rather than dull.

when all twelve of them were still high schoolers, taeyong had suggested they should become teachers and hire more people to be teachers. they had all wanted to become teachers, teaching younger people ever since their seniors were teachers and they eventually became their role models. it would be too much money to build a school, so why not graduate from star music high and then come back to be hired as teachers? but that was when they were naive and they didn't know the struggle of being a teacher. but he still remembered how the older boy's eyes would sparkle in excitement to try new things and he wanted to do it with everyone.

mark smiled at the memories they've made together. he was the youngest out of everyone and sometimes, he would be babied by the older members. he ruffled his hair and turn to his left, finally arriving at the empty hallway that was heavily decorated. just a little. there were two pots of tall plants standing on each side by the door only by four inches away. the door had a golden label right at the center, carved with the words, "teacher's lounge," on them. he didn't hesitate to twist the knob of the door open to see everyone else chilling and chatting on the lounge chairs and couches that formed an l. he closed the door behind him and immediately heard one of his friends call him.

" **hey mark, what's up?** " he looked around and saw youngho sitting on one of the tall stools with the table to match its height. the latter lightly grinned and went over to him and did the usual fist bump with him.

" **sup, was i late?** " he replied and sat right next to youngho.

"i mean, kinda. just by three minutes though," yoonoh chuckled and sipped on his coffee that he bought this morning while he was on his way to school. "don't tell me you didn't get sleep last night."

another male who was reading a book next to him looked up from his book and sighed, shaking his head, "one day, he'll die if he doesn't fix his habits of overworking late at night."

"okay, but i have a perfect excuse! i was busy putting up a powerpoint for my first impression on my new class and including some assignments since  _someone_ decided to transfer me to another class to teach," he gave the gray-haired male, taeyong, a look who sheepishly chuckled.

"honestly, i kind of feel bad for mark, you know that one class? class d? those are filled with troublemakers," yukhei opened his soda can, "and one time, one of them kicked me in the shin just because i was looking at _him_!"

instead of feeling bad for him, everyone laughed at his suffering and yukhei pouted while sadly drinking his sprite. mark nervously laughed and fiddled with his bag. he's sure that the new class he'll teach won't be that bad, right? "maybe you intimidated him which made him kick you? he's still a kid."

"oh man, if you think that was bad, i one time witnessed this boy throwing a fake fruit at chittaphon who gave him a failing grade," amber cackled and slapped her knee which earned a glare by the said thai male who looked rather pissed remembering the very incident.

"at least he didn't have to be hung upside down on the monkey bars," yeri shuddered, vividly remembering her being assigned to look after the kids during their free period time where they can get lunch or go outside. it was a nightmare when she couldn't get down from the monkey bars and had to wait it out until someone untied her.

as the teachers shared their stories of their encounters with the boys that mark will be teaching, the canadian boy grew more and more nervous as he listened more into their conversation. just by hearing them talk about class d, it made him worry that they'll properly pull a bunch of stunts on him as well. on the other hand, taeyong had pulled out the same papers he had shown to mark and made a neat pile with all of the information on each student. mark had noticed. the room eventually quieted down and everyone focused on taeyong or just did their own thing like eating a small snack, reviewing their lesson plans, or checking if they had graded all of the tests.

"so mark, i know that you'll be starting to teach class d today, but just be careful around them and don't let them keep you sidetracked. just make sure they  _actually_ focus on their work especially completing them," taeyong stood up from his lounge seat and approached him, sliding the pile of papers towards the canadian and he leaned his elbow against the table, "and there's no more teachers who can teach them after since yixing had to retire so you're the only one who can teach that class."

the black-haired boy sighed and carefully took the papers, looking through each profile and especially information on them including personal information. they looked young and they looked very innocent of course, but what he didn't know was that they were actual spawns of demons out from hell they crawled out of. "hopefully i don't die."

"you'll be fine as long as you're on their good sides-" leeteuk was interrupted by taemin who cut him off.

"i don't think anyone has ever been on their good side except for yixing though."

"okay, now  _that's_ a problem," baekhyun coughed awkwardly, "we'll just be expecting a bunch of rants and stories from mark because everyone has done that when they first met them anyway."

"guys, guys, it's fine i'm sure they won't be a bother to me," the canadian boy rubbed the back of his nape. maybe if he convinced himself enough, he'll actually believe they're actual angels that he'll be teaching.

"well, that's what they all say and before you know it, they want to quit," yuta leaned back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling and the lights.

 

✎. . .

 

"i heard we're getting a new teach," a boy chewed on his gum obnoxiously and blew a big bubble that was a light pink color. another boy next to him popped it with the tip of his mechanical pencil earning a light scowl from the latter who rolled the popped gum back into his mouth and continued chewing.

"yeah, right after mr. zhang retired," the latter, who popped his bubble, sighed and twirled the baby blue mechanical pencil in his fingers and quickly got bored, placing it between his nose and upper lip and balancing it. the entire room seemed silent and gloomy excluding the sounds of the ticking clock and their breathing. "jisung, who do you think it'll be this time?"

"don't know and don't care, really. they'll leave us after they spend one day with us just like the other teachers, chenle. unlike mr. zhang, he actually put an effort to stay with us."

after the boy, jisung, had his words, silence filled up the gap between the two. but he wasn't wrong though, their retired teacher was the only teacher they actually respected despite their first impressions on him. the empty classroom except for the six boys fell into utter silence. it was too silent. usually, they'd be loud and ruckus before class would start but today wasn't the day. in the far corner, a blonde boy was found hunched over and doodling over his science notes quietly since it was a part of his hobby to graffiti all of his assignments. that was renjun, the oldest out of everyone in their troublemaker group which turned to mutual then to a friend group. in the second row in the front were two boys with two different hair colors who would always sit there as their designated seat and they were often teased that they must be lovers to sit next to each other for that long. jaemin and jeno. chenle and jisung were seated near the wall and next to each other while another of their friend who had every single color in his strands of hair was seated in front of him, known as donghyuck. he usually preferred to be called haechan when they were in public or in front of teachers.

donghyuck sighed loudly, propping his feet on the desk in front of him and twirled his finger into his soft hair that he had freshly dyed recently. it was obvious he was bored, so he decided to get his phone out from his jean pocket (that was covered by his school uniform blazer since it was tied around his waist) and started to play some games on it. ah yes, the school had a uniform policy, but it wasn't like him or his friends will follow that rule since they thought it was dumb to try to wear the same shit as everyone else. as he would state, he wanted to be quirky and he wanted to be different from everyone else. basically, a sore thumb sticking out. after a week being in their freshmen year, he started to style himself up by having the black blazer jacket tied around his waist that matched his casual outfit. he loved being a fashionista. ever since then, he urged his friends to join him because he "didn't want to be lonely."

jeno had his blazer off but the black pants on, the best he could do was unbutton his shirt by three buttons that revealed his collarbones and even much lower with no tie. sometimes, he'd come in with random choices of dress shirts other than the uniform shirts which made his friends highkey judge him. on the other hand, the pink-haired boy who went by jaemin, had his comfortable clothes (usually a hoodie or even sloppier if he didn't feel like it on any other days) and his blazer on that was left unbuttoned. girls seemed to like the look even if he looked like a dead rock. renjun and his usual fashion choices by the help with donghyuck and hats to match it. most of the time, it was oversized clothes that were tucked into his skinny jeans or colorful hoodies that engulfed his small frame. the youngest one in their group, jisung, basically wore in all black since he was, quote on quote, going through it as stated by jeno but really, he just liked the color black. meanwhile, chenle tried to be a literal walking color barf with his bright colored clothes. but sometimes, he likes to wear the tie as an arm brace even though everyone else thought it was stupid. surprisingly, it actually fit well. he would often wear bandanas since he found a slight obsession over it especially when it matched his clothes somehow.

the clock continued ticking. jaemin checked his watch and sighed, slouching forward on his desk and letting his arms hang off of the desk as his head was resting on his forearm. "it's literally one minute before class starts, where's the teacher?"

"na jaemin? asking the teacher's whereabouts?" jeno snickered and afterward got slapped on the arm by his friend next to him.

"oh shut the fuck up, i just wanna leave school."

"doesn't everyone?" renjun butted in after he finished doodling all over his work. he should've bought his sketchbook from his house to continue his sketch rather than wasting his energy in talking but look at him now. donghyuck, who had stopped playing on his phone a long ass time ago, sighed rather loudly.

"fucking swear if this teacher doesn't come i'll literally throw a chair," he grew more grouchy and rather impatient, wanting school to be over with. he could've skipped, but he was threatened by his mother and if he ever did skip he would get an ass whooping time.

jisung yawned and blew at an orange strand of hair that fell on his forehead, "i dare you for five bucks."

"make that twenty."

waiting and waiting. their teacher didn't come yet and donghyuck was losing his literal shit.

and what did he do? grabbed the nearest throwable chair and threw it with a lot of muscle power in his arms  _right_ as someone walked in through the door. the whole chair collided into the wall next to the male's head, emitting a loud bang sound that scared the living hell out of jisung who jumped out from his seat with chenle laughing.

however, the male who was almost the victim of donghyuck's anger, looked shaken up and hugged his bag close to his chest with widened eyes.

"what the actual fuck..." he muttered and regained his composure. he glanced at the wall that had an indent then at the chair and finally at the class that only consisted of six kids.

 

✎. . .

 

"oh shit, he actually did it," one boy snickered and he had brown hair and if mark had no fucking clue who he was even though he was given papers of students' information. probably because of the dyed hairs he was thrown off.

"well, at least he came," another spoke and he had light brown hair with many colored streaks in his hair.

as mark listened to the boys to have their own conversation, he bent down to pick up the chair and just put it against the wall and went over to the teacher podium and placed his bag down. he rested his hands on both sides of the surface of the podium, drumming his fingers against the wooden surface gently as he nervously cleared his throat which caught everyone's attention.

he licked his lips and his eyes wavered from one student to another, "uh, great way to start off our day? anyway... i'll be your new teacher and yeah. call me mr. lee..?"

he grimaced and looked down when he just realized how awkward he sounded for an extremely awkward person like him. now his students will think he's the awkwardest teacher to be around with. he felt several pairs of eyes on him, drilling into his poor soul and low-key judging him from head to toe and to be honest, he felt uncomfortable. mark heard a chair being pushed and he looked up, only to meet with an unfamiliar face that was up close to his, maybe a few inches away and he had to back away a little to give himself space. the boy had his arm on the podium and he leaned in, but boy he could've sworn he looked at his lips for a quick second before looking up again into his eyes.

"you look awfully young for a teacher, how old are you?" the one with multi-colored streaks in his hair tilted his head at him with a strange glint in his eyes.

"and why do you want to know?" suddenly he felt irritated around this  _boy_ , he just wanted to start his class.

"usually, our teachers would be in their late twenties and thirties and compared to them, you look different."

what was that supposed to mean? mark sighed and shooed the boy off with his hand, "just go back to your seat, dear god."

the latter huffed and rolled his eyes, going back to his seat. he propped his legs up on the desk once again and played on his phone without a care in the world. oh for fuck's sake, did he really have to deal with this kid especially five more? well, he was already educated about these troublemakers so it was probably no point in trying to stop them what they're doing, but he'll try his best. the canadian pulled out his laptop and turned it on, checking the cables to see if it was connected to the smartboard behind him to his right. he heard hushed whispers and bubblegum being popped as he was busy. he was sure they were talking about him, but what he didn't know was that they were planning to make his life absolute living  _hell_.

"jisung, you're gonna have to give me twenty by lunch because i'm a poor bitch."

"yeah, yeah, i know hyung."

"back to the main topic, how should we annoy the shit out of him? i could use a bit of fun," the third voice whispered.

"the same ol' spitball. it pissed off our first five teac-"

their conversation was interrupted with a loud cough which made their heads turn towards their teacher. they noticed the smartboard was on with a powerpoint presentation and groaned. mark cleared his throat and pressed a button on the tiny smartboard remote.

"okay, well, i haven't prepared much since it was literally four in the morning. but i was thinking i can share a bit of myself so we can all get to know each other," he ignored several complaints and whines and continued on, "anyway, you better not pull anything because i'm literally sleep deprived and running on coffee so please."

fortunately, the presentation lasted for about five minutes excluding constant loud gum chewing noises and lots of notification ringers going off. although, it somewhat annoyed mark, knowing well the kids weren't even paying attention to him but oh well. by the last slide, it was just about his teaching career in general and what he could do. once finished, the black-haired male looked back at the classroom. "so, do you guys have any questions?"

he earned a loud yawn in response by the pink head who sat in front of the class by a second row.

"maybe not," he muttered to himself and turned the smartboard off, unplugging the cables from his laptop and shutting it. he started to pack and rummage through his bag for his lesson plans.

"so you're twenty?" his head perked up from what he was doing and saw the same boy who had asked him about his age several minutes ago.

the teacher shrugged and pulled out a book for math lessons, "yeah, i just recently turned twenty i guess? i graduated high school pretty early if that's what you were wondering."

"that's kinda pointless, but okay," another boy piped up and it was the one with orange hair. he grabbed another pack of gum and stuck a new piece into his mouth when his previous one was starting to lose its flavor. this made the teacher's eyebrows quirk up but he chose not to reply.

after that, everyone was back to talking and not giving a fuck about mark's presence and he didn't mind because he could now concentrate without feeling pestered. he looked at his lesson plan and his schedule. from what he could tell. he'll be teaching them math and science before they go to whichever classes they chose, gym, then he'll teach them the remaining classes they'll have in here. the bell rung, signaling that homeroom had ended and they are now switching to their first class. good thing math wasn't as hard to teach when he had a hard time memorizing the formulas. mark clapped his hands and asked everyone to get out their notebooks and textbooks ready, which they did get them out except for one.

the brunette was slumping against his seat, his ankle resting on his left knee as he was playing around with his pencil. he seemed to have no interest or motivation to pull out the damn math necessities out and mark let out the loudest sigh.

"mind explaining to me why you aren't taking your textbook out?" he asked in an agitated tone with a hand on his hip.

the boy's face that had a calm demeanor quickly formed into a small scowl and he glared, "don't feel like doing math, mr.  _lee_."

"don't give me that attitude. just get your damn textbook out to get it over with."

 

"now who knows how to solve this problem by using the trigonometric formula?" mark finished writing down an example problem on the chalkboard and looked back at the class, "this'll be on your quiz."

after spending at least forty-five minutes teaching math, he eventually learned everyone's names and faces which was really useful because the green head who had his head down (obviously sleeping) with the math textbook up was chenle who had fallen asleep a long time ago. donghyuck, on the other hand, didn't pay any attention and he was playing flappy bird on his phone and posting on his social media. the brunette, jeno, looked like he wanted to jump out of a window from how fried his brain was and he just singlehandedly gave up. he slammed his pencil down.

"i don't fucking get why in the living HELL we have to learn this. it's not like oh hey! i'll go measure a fucking piece of pizza and use this fucking formula!!" the young boy slammed his head into his desk which made chenle jump out of his sleeping state.

mark pinched the bridge of his nose and was this close to losing his shit. they have not made any progress  _at all_ with everyone not focusing on their work or even paying attention to the lesson that he tried to teach in the simplest way for them. he honestly expected that hey, maybe they'll get their work done but fuck  _no_ they aren't even doing that at all. it's as if they don't want to graduate- wait, how are they all even  ** _seniors_**? that was one of his biggest questions since jisung and chenle, who were the youngest in the classroom, were seventeen and eighteen and they should be juniors and sophomores.

"well maybe if you actually paid at-"

"math can go suck my ass," donghyuck butted in and quickly snapped a selfie on his phone, "all we learn is useless shit that we aren't even going to use in our lives when we'll work as fucking cashiers at some twenty-four-seven store."

and oh boy, this was only the very beginning to this madness and the very first step of mark's life turning into literal hell.


End file.
